Nowadays, the existence of several types of cancer control by means of conventional treatments has conducted, after studies based on cellular biochemistry, to the provision of a pharmaceutical composition formed by an essential aminoacid of the benzoic genesis and by a genetic derivative of a pyrimidinic nitrogenized base. The experiment has clinically proved its efficiency on the neoplastic cells, avoiding their disordered reproduction.